21st Century Camelot
by Alie
Summary: The story of Camelot with TFATF characters. SUMMARIES SUCK! just read it *chapter 1 is up)
1. Default Chapter

Title: 21st Century Camelot  
  
Summary: This is basically the story of Camelot, except with The Fast And The Furious characters. Leon is Lancelot, Letty is Guinevere, Dom is Arthur and Johnny Tran is Mordred.   
  
Background:   
  
Dom and Letty have known each other since they were kids, but when Letty was 16 and Dom was 20, they fell for each other. When Letty's father found out he got mad and moved the whole family to New York. Now Letty is 21 and she is moving back to LA to be with Dom.  
  
Leon lived in New York and made money by street racing. He is moving to LA for the street racing. He has no family left.  
  
Johnny Tran used to be in Dom's team but they had a huge fight (and Dom slept with his sister) so now they hate each other.  
  
********  
Sorry this is so short but I will post more soon. 


	2. Chapter 1 original i know

Letty wiped her hand across her forehead as she drove. *Goddamn it's hot. I would chose to run away in the middle of July!* She sighed, *only a few more hours and I'll be there*. She turned the radio on to an R'n'B station and turned up the volume.  
  
She didn't notice the two black Honda Civic S2000 until one of the over took her. She tried to pass it, but it mimicked her moves so she couldn't pass. Then a guy on a motorbike pulled up beside her to her right. Tapping on her window with a gun, he told her to follow them. She recognised the guy on the motorbike, Johnny Tran, one of Dom's old friends, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about him.  
  
She undid her seatbelt inconspicuously, and then opened her door and jumping out onto the road. She only narrowly missed being run over by a yellow Nissan Skyline GTR, falling on the road right behind it. Immediately she jumped up and started running, ducking behind a tree by the road.   
  
She didn't know it, but the driver of the Skyline GTR braked just after she jumped and got out of the car, running over the bushes she was hidden in. Unfortunately, one of the black Civics also stopped and two guys jumped out. They hadn't seen the guy from the Skyline get out, and they started creeping up on the bush Letty was hiding in. When the first guy crept past the driver, he didn't do anything, not really knowing what was going on, just that a girl jumped out of a car and now two guys with guns were chasing her. The first chaser dude grabbed Letty from behind covering her mouth. That was when the driver realised something was really bad. Before the second chaser dude got a chance to creep round the bush, the driver jumped out behind him, took his gun and knocked him out. Then he wandered round to when Letty was being held, holding the gun casually and being sure to keep his face neutral as he saw the guy holding a struggling Letty.  
  
"Hey" he said, amiably, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. At the sound of his voice, both Letty's and the other dude's heads shot up.  
  
"What are you doing?" the other guy snarled.  
  
"Just going for a stroll, and you?"  
  
"Just going for a stroll? In the middle of the desert? Beside a freeway? I don't think so" the guy spat.  
  
"Why are you holding your girlfriend like that? In the middle of the desert? Beside a free way?" asked the driver, mimicking the guys tone.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, she's just some Yankee bitch my boss wants me to take to him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
"What I meant was, why take her to him straight away?"  
  
"Whadda you mean?"  
  
"All I'm saying is, she is a very attractive girl. Come on; think about it, no one would ever know. If we both have a go, we can just show up with her later, say she was trouble. You hold her for me, I hold her for you. Look at her, she wants it; Go on, turn her around, take a good look at her". What the driver was saying was getting to the chaser dude, so he turned her around, taking a good look at her; Brown eyes blazing, black hair tousled, dark Latino skin, wearing a pair of hip-huggers and a baby tee. In the few seconds that the chaser dudes attention was away from the driver, he pulled the gun up and shot the guy twice in the head. The guy fell down dead and Letty pulled away but stumbled and the driver caught her.  
  
This caused her to panic "Get away from me! Get off me!" He let her go and walked so there was about five feet between them then turned to face him.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"A minute ago you were talking about raping me. You expect me to welcome you with open arms?"  
  
"Hell, I wasn't gonna rape you! I was saving you!"  
  
"Saving me how exactly?" she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That guy isn't attacking you anymore is he?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest "I suppose not"  
  
"Then I saved you. I don't really know what from, but I saved you"  
  
"Well I don't really know what you were saving me from either, but thank you all the same" she held out a hand from him to shake "I'm Letty"  
  
He shook her hand "Leon" 


End file.
